This invention relates to a portable wall-mounted physical conditioning equipment kit.
Aspiring prizefighters and other persons desiring the physical conditioning acquired by boxing training are generally obliged to engage in such training at a gymnasium which has the appropriate equipment. Such equipment usually includes a speed bag, heavy bag and light bag. This equipment, particularly the heavy bag and light bag, apart from being costly, are bulky, heavy and difficult to install in one's home. Moreover, apart from such objects to punch, other physical conditioning is necessary, for example sit ups, for the purpose of increasing the exertion of which a slant board is frequently found in gymnasiums. This is yet another piece of equipment which one normally would find difficult to provide in one's home.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a physical conditioning equipment kit which is sufficiently portable and compact to be practical to have in one's home and which provides a speed bag, heavy bag, light bag and, preferably also a slant board for sit ups.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description thereof.